


The Benevolent Soul and the Bloomed Songwriter

by roxyryoko



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 200-500 words, Gen, Orphanage, Post canon, Songwriting, paired ending, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: Many decades after the war, Mercedes and Annette run an orphanage together.  Every morning Mercedes' bakes a wonderful breakfast and Annette wakes the children up with a song.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590193
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Benevolent Soul and the Bloomed Songwriter

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the second Felannie Discord Drabble Prompt! This week's challenge: Take any platonic or ambiguous paired ending from the game, from any route; and write something about it.
> 
> After many decades, Annette decided to resign from her post at the school of sorcery in Fhirdiad and move to the village where Mercedes lived to help run the orphanage. The life they lived there was modest, but it is said that they were happy to the very end

“I’ll finish up here, Annie,” beams Mercedes, soft smile accentuating her wrinkles, as she pulls a pan out of the wood-fire oven. The scrumptious smells of yeast and Albinean berries waft throughout the kitchen and Annette happily breathes them in. “Could you please wake everyone up?”

Annette steps down slowly off a ladder, wobbling slightly, hands full of plates. She places them down on the counter, and commends herself for not breaking any today. She had become even clumsier with old age than she thought humanly possible.

“Of course, Mercie, I’m on it,” she chirps, and makes her way to the stairwell, candelabrum in hand.

The steps are steep and are growing more challenging each day, but she hums merrily as she ascends. When she reaches the bedroom door at the top, she peaks inside. A smile tugs on her lips when she spies all the children still peacefully asleep.

Annette pushes open the door, sets her light down, and begins to sing. Her voice has grown richer but still bursts with cheer.

_“Ding Ding-a-Dong!_

_The bell has rung_

_Listen to your wake up song!_

_Jump out of bed but watch your head_

_Listen to your wake up song!"_

Slowly the children stir, yawning and stretching, some turning over in drowsy defiance. Little hands rub sleepy eyes, and one little head bumps into the bunk above. The small girl begins to cry and Annette rushes over, cradling her against her breast until the tears stop.

With encouragement from the old sorceress, together they set about making the bed with enthusiastic and clumsy aid from the girl. Each holding one side, they flap the quilt and lay it down upon the mattress. Annette continues her song as she fluffs out a pillow.

_"Tuck your sheet and make it neat_

_Hippity-hip-hurray!_

_Great start to the day!_

_Brush your locks then put on your socks_

_Listen to your wake up song!"_

The children busy themselves with straightening their blankets and getting dressed and groomed for the day. Annette and a few older children help the youngest ones with their tasks. Gleeful chatter and laughter ring in the air, and some children join Annette in out of tune chorus.

Once ready, individually and in groups they rush out the door and down the stairs. Annette follows behind them, laughing.

_"Walk, don’t run!_

_You can still have fun_

_Once you’re down you’ll get some treats_

_Yummy yummy breakfast sweets"_

Mercedes is setting the table when Annette arrives in the small dining room. The boys and girls hug the benevolent woman in turn and the eldest follow instructions to set down plates and utensils. The youngest eye the hearty breakfast eagerly, lips smacking in anticipation.

Finally, when they are all seated, Mercedes claps her hands together and closes her eyes. Everyone follows suit, echoing her prayer.

_"We’ll count our blessings and we’ll pray_

_Thank you Seiros for this day"_

Annette smiles at her oldest companion, grateful that she and Mercie will be friends forever.


End file.
